Charlie
Charlie (known as Freddie in the online version) is Greg Heffley and his brothers great uncle and a recurring character in the series. According to Greg he is his "secret weapon" at Christmas as he gets Greg anything he wants. He is more frequently mentioned as "Uncle Charlie". Overview Greg describes he gives his nephews anything they want for Christmas, but sometimes ends up with the wrong gift. When Greg was seven, Greg wanted a Barbie Dream House so he could use it as a fort for his toy soldiers. He asked his parents for one and Susan thought it was a good idea, but Frank didn't like that idea as he thought it was too inappropriate for boys. Susan and Frank started fighting, but Frank won. Greg knew he had no chance to get it but ask Charlie, so he asked him to give it. But, Charlie, instead of giving him the Dream House, he went straight to the store and got the first thing that said 'Barbie' on it, which was a Beach Fun Barbie. Greg still played with the doll sometimes, but ended up in the hospital after the doll's shoe somehow got inside his nose. In the first book Greg asked him for Twisted Wizard but he gave him a photo of him which was about the same size as Twisted Wizard's game box. In The Last Straw, he gave Greg a thing called Laundry Hoop which was a Laundry Bag in the shape of hoop. Greg told him he doesn't do his own laundry and don't need it and said that he should give Greg cash instead. Susan thought it was a great idea for Greg to do his laundry in a 'fun' way. This made Greg get a new chore to do his laundry. Greg mentions that he has a lot of cash and spends most of his day sitting on his recliner. When Greg was little, he gave Greg a nickname "Red" and used to call it all the times, this was because Greg used to have red pajamas, though, soon Greg starting getting serious about it and told his mom how he felt. Susan bought Greg a pair of blue pajamas and Greg went to Charlie looking at him in a way that he has lost, but Charlie started calling him "Blue". Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance, as Uncle Freddie) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (Final appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Do-It-Yourself Book Other Roles Role in the Online Book Charlie's name was Freddie in this version and his hair was a little shorter then his new book version and he stayed with Gramma for Thanksgiving and he also took Greg, Manny and Rodrick to the pet shop to buy a pet. He must have been Gramma's brother in the online book. Trivia * He is still on Frank's side even though he was not at the "Heffley Family Reunion" because he was at Byron Heffley's house. * Uncle Charlie's name was Uncle Freddie in the online version. * It is seen on page 110 in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever that Great Uncle Charlie has a motorcycle. * Uncle Charlie is a bachelor. * Uncle Charlies line to the mustached man "Hey there, plummers!" is a reference to the 1983 arcade classic mario bros. Gallery Charlieonline.png charlie heffley saying hi.jpg Uncle Charlie in Cabin Fever.jpg|Charlie riding and saying "Hey there, plummers!" to the family walking by. Greg's email in Cabin Fever.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Heffley Family Category:Frank's Side Category:Adults Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Bachelors Category:Antagonists Category:Senior Citizens Category:Possibly Deceased Characters Category:Retired Characters Category:Deceased characters